The Fucking Princess
by teresa812
Summary: The Fucking Princess! Todos suspiran por ella, pero nadie sabe la verdad..
1. Chapter 1

Ni es mía! Es adaptada! Léanla!

Pareja: NaruHina!

Sinopsis.

Tal vez la conozcas.  
Quiero decir, ¿Quién no lo hace?

Ella es el tipo de chica, que cuando camina por los pasillos, roba suspiros de envidia de cada alma que está presente.  
El tipo de chica, que nunca tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa.  
Ella es el tipo de chica, que nunca repite el mismo atuendo, y siempre tiene algo nuevo en su armario para usar.  
El tipo de chica, que recibe elogios de todo ser masculino, y la clase de chica que todos los hombres le gustaría decir que ha estado cerca de ella.  
Ella es el tipo de chica que presume su hermosura en cada concurso de belleza, y alardea de ellos enfrente de todos.

En conclusión, ella es el tipo de chica que tiene una vida perfecta.

Lástima…que todo sea una mentira.

Tal vez la conozcas, ella es "la jodida princesa".

Comenta si te interesa y quiere que la siga!


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡A que no me vas a creer lo que encontré hoy! —exclamó mi madre sentándose a mi lado en moderno sofá de cuero blanco.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —pregunté tratando de sonar lo más emocionada posible. Pero conociendo a mi madre, ya sabía por dónde iba el tema.

—Encontré a estas bellezas. —canturreó. Saco de una fina bolsa una caja negra, la abrió dejando ver unos brillantes zapatos de tacón.

Lo que parecían ser muy buenas imitaciones de diamantes estaban incrustados en este, en un tono oscuro. Y el tacón era de aproximadamente de catorce centímetros, porque obviamente doce centímetros extra no eran suficiente altura. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y los saqué de la oscura caja.

—Son hermosos, pero deben de haber costado mucho.

—Tonterías, solo ocho cientos dólares. —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mamá, eso es mucho dinero solo para un par de zapatos. —dije devolviéndolos en su caja.

—Olvídate de eso, quedan perfectos con el vestido rosa pastel que tenemos. Además no son solo un par de zapatos, son unos hermosos Stuart Weitzman, —nunca había oído hablar de esa marca, pero para no causarle un ataque al corazón a mi madre, me sorprendí. — ¿no te vas a probar a estas maravillas?

—Claro que sí—dije mientras me quitaba mis simple balerinas de los pies. Me puse los tacones, y comencé a caminar.

El tacón era muy alto, y probablemente me caiga de cara si doy otro paso más, así que me quedé estática mirando el reflejo de los zapatos en el espejo cercano. Eran hermosos, sí, pero no podía verlos y no pensar en la discusión que tendría mi padre más tarde con mi madre por estos zapatos de ochocientos dólares. Estaba tan acostumbrada a oírlos pelear por dinero. Mamá gasta demasiado dinero, más del que papá trae a casa. Pero lo peor de todo es ser en lo que tu madre gasta tanto dinero.

Y obligarla a devolver, o insistir en que no lo quieres la enojaría más que una pelea con papá, había aprendido eso con el tiempo. Así que me quede callada. Caminé como pude hacia donde estaba ella y la abracé.

—Te amo, mamá. Gracias, son hermosos. Vamos a ser la envidia en el concurso.

—Lo se cariño. Ahora sigue estudiando. Me cuesta decirlo, pero a veces la belleza no es suficiente y tienes que tener algo dentro de la cabeza. —se levantó del sofá y desapareció en la cocina.

La melodía de una de las canciones de Taylor Swift comenzó a sonar. Rebusqué dentro de mi bolso, y saqué mi teléfono celular. El nombre "Katherine" apareció en la pantalla. Presioné el botón de contestar y un grito ahogado se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Planeas dejarme sorda? —pregunté cambiando de oído el teléfono.

—Siempre tan dramática. —me respondió y pude adivinar que estaba rodando lo ojos en este mismo instante. — ¿Adivina quién tiene una cita con el mejor amigo de tu novio?

—No lo sé, si me lo dices podría saberlo. —le respondí secamente.

Katherine y yo éramos muy diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas. Su cabello era rubio platino, y le llegaba hasta los hombros, nunca he visto a una persona que luciera tan bien el cabello tan corto. Sus ojos grises resaltaban por su tamaño, y ni hablar de sus gruesas y hermosas pestañas que los rodeaban. Ambas teníamos la misma altura, aproximadamente un metro sesenta y nueve. Yo no era fea, si fuera fea de seguro nunca hubiera ganado ningún concurso de belleza ni con los carísimos zapatos de tacón que mi madre acababa de comprar. Katherine podría ser una diosa de la belleza y yo era…solo bonita.

Si había algo que le envidiaba era su forma de ser. Ella no se aguantaba las palabras en la boca, y si tenía algo que decirte te lo escupía en la cara, sin nada de rodeos. Eso paso cuando le dijo a su madre que no quería seguir compitiendo en estúpidos certámenes de belleza. Su madre estuvo molesta con ella un mes entero, y después lo dejo ir. Ella mintió en su grupo de amigas, diciendo que su hija había dejado los concursos para dedicarse más a estudiar.

Yo sabía que si le decía eso a mi madre, probablemente no me volvería hablar nunca más. Yo simplemente moriría para ella, y no es que este siendo una perra dramática, pero la es pura verdad. Mi madre compitió, cuando era joven, en cientos y cientos de concursos. Y no perdió ni uno solo. Soy la única mujer en mi familia, ya que el resto de mis hermanos son hombres. Hacerle esto, era lo más parecido a romperle el corazón.

—Yo. —soltó una risa nerviosa. —A por cierto, va a ser una doble cita. Puedes ir alistándote. —me dijo de último momento.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero ir? Tengo otros planes, ¿sabes? —intenté molestarla.

—Me importa un demonio,Hinata .Levántate de tu sofá y ve a ponerte algún vestido corto para que vayas a pasar tiempo con tu novio y…con tu mejor amiga y su futuro novio. —solté una risa.

— ¿Kiba está de acuerdo en esto? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Había comenzado a salir con Kiba hace cinco meses.

Kiba Inuzuka. Él es hijo de una de las mujeres del círculo social de mi mamá. Alto, cabello rizado de un marron brillante y ojos negros. Mi mamá lo amaba, y podría jurar que lo dejaría entrar a mi habitación y que me encerrase con él en esta. Siempre está lanzando indirectas, de cómo le gustaría que algún día sus nietos tengan el cabello de Kiba o cosas por el estilo. Vergonzoso.

—Él está completamente de acuerdo. Él fue quien arreglo todo con Sebastián. Paso por ti en minutos. Te quiero, besos. —dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Rodé los ojos y deje mi libro de Bilogía a un lado. Supongo que tendría tiempo después para estudiar para examen de identificación de las fases de una célula.

Subí las escaleras, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Saqué de mi armario unos pantalones jean, con una blusa sin mangas con diferentes caídas de color verde.

Lamentablemente en mi casa solo había tres baños. Y mamá y yo éramos las únicas mujeres. Mi madre compartía baño con mi padre. El otro baño era de Neji, mi hermano mayor, y de Brandon, el que sigue. Y el baño restante era mío y de Luke. Compartir el baño con él, era una completa tortura. Todos los días son peleas por como deja toda su ropa en el suelo, teniendo el canasto de ropa sucia a su lado. Poco parece importarle, ya que al día siguiente vuelve a dejar su ropa en el mismo lugar.

Me encargué de rizarme las pestañas y aplicarles un poco de mascara, brillo labial a mis labios, y estaba lista. Pasé el cepillo por mi cabello cuatro veces, antes de que sonara el claxon del auto de Katherine.

Guardé todo lo necesario en mi bolso; brillo labial, mis llaves y algo de dinero. Baje corriendo los escalones de dos en dos, mi madre se encontraba hablando por teléfono cuando llegue a la cocina.

—Espera un segundo, Candace. —dijo y despego el teléfono de su oreja, tapando la bocina. — ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó.

—A una cita doble, con Katherine, Kiba y el amigo de Jackson. —respondí, colocando mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

—Antes de las once en casa. —dije y asentí con la cabeza. —Y una cosa más, —dijo haciéndome voltear de nuevo— no vuelvas a usar esa blusa. Te hace ver más gorda y resalta tus horribles caderas.

{…}

— ¿Estas bien, nena? —preguntó Kiba pasando ambos brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome.

—Sí. —mentí, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. — ¿Dónde se han metido Katherine y Sebastián? —pregunté al ver que no estaban cerca.

—Probablemente besándose pervertida mente en el baño de mujeres. —respondió riéndose mientras besaba mis labios. —Podemos ir a hacerles compañía.

Hacerlo con mi novio en el baño público de un parque de diversiones, no era para nada uno de los escenarios donde tenían pensado perder mi virginidad. Katherine y Sebastián no habían parado de lanzarse miradas toda la noche. Finalmente, Katherine había dicho que quería ir al baño y supe que no estaba invitada a ir con ella cuando Sebastián la siguió.

— ¡Aquí están! —exclamé cuando Katherine y Sebastián aparecieron entre la multitud, con sus manos entrelazadas, salvándome del viaje indeseado al baño.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al café del frente? Tienen que tener algo mejor que la comida de aquí. —dijo Katherine.

—Vamos. —respondieron Sebastián y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

El café estaba muy lleno. Fuertes ruidos se escuchaban desde adentro. Una banda estaba tocando en el escenario, no pude distinguir a ningún miembro gracias a la cantidad de personas que estaban alentándolos. Katherine nos hizo una señal, levantando su brazo y agitándolo, para que vayamos hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala. Nos había conseguido una pequeña mesa decente. Los cuatro nos sentamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quiénes son esos perdedores? —preguntó Kiba riéndose.

—Una banda de nerds, es lo único que puede ser. ¿Quién tiene una banda hoy en día? —lo imitó Sebastián riéndose escandalosamente.

Volteé para ver la banda de la que hablaban. Cuando lo hice, su mirada se encontró con la mía, como si esta le hubiera avisado que lo estaba viendo. El vocalista seguía cantando, sin despegar su mirada de encima de mí. Su cabello dorado le tapaba parte su frente, los tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo se hacían visibles gracias a la posición en la que sujetaba el micrófono.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Las personas realmente cambiaban, él lo había hecho y se había esforzado mucho. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, para abrirle paso a un guiño. Me di vuelta, dándole la espalda completamente.

— ¿Por qué el vocalista estaba coqueteando contigo? —murmuró Katherine en un susurro, permitiéndome escucharlo solo a mí.

—No tengo idea. —mentí, recogiendo mi menú.

—Solo porque estamos en frente de tu novio, no voy a decir nada. Pero de esta no te salvas. —me volvió a hablar de la misma manera.

No pude volver a voltear el resto de nuestra estadía en el café, pero seguía escuchando su voz. No tenía idea de que cantaba hasta este momento, y no lo hacía para nada mal. Después de dos canciones más, el concierto había acabado. Me di cuenta que nos marchábamos cuando los tres se levantaron de sus asientos, solo le había podido dar un sorbo a mi café. Salimos del café, hacia la fría noche cuando me choqué con alguien.

—Lo siento. —dije levantando mi mirada.

Y ahí estaban esos ojos color azul nuevamente. Eran lo único de él que no había cambiado. Y estaba feliz por eso, siempre me habían gustado sus ojos. Obviamente nunca se lo había dicho. El chico sonrió con la misma sonrisa de hace unos minutos.

—Hinata. —mi nombre sonó diferente saliendo de sus labios.

— ¿Pasa algo, nena? —preguntó Kibs, tomando mi mano y mirando detenidamente al muchacho.

—No, nada. Vámonos. —le respondí sin despegar mi mirada del chico.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

—Son ochocientos dólares, Hana. Y son unos estúpidos zapatos, puedes conseguir los mismos y de un precio más decente en otros lugares. Pero no, tú siempre prefieres la marca ante todo. —dijo mi padre enojado.

—"La marca, marca la diferencia", ¿no has escuchado eso? —le respondió mamá.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que no soy una máquina de dinero? Gastas más dinero en ropa que en la comida de la casa. Es suficiente, Hana. Ya pasaste el límite.

—Son solo zapatos, Hiashi. No seas tan dramático. Podemos pedir un préstamo en el banco si falta dinero.

— ¿Otro préstamo más? Si pedimos otro estaremos endeudados más con el banco de lo que ya estamos.

— ¿Espiando? —preguntó Neji haciendo que el vaso que sostenía contra la puerta de la habitación de mis padres se me resbalara y casi caiga al suelo.

Me extendió su brazo para levantarme del suelo.

— ¿Estaban peleando otra vez? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Papá odia que mamá gaste dinero en ropa, y mamá se excede demasiado según él. Tenemos deudas en el banco.

—Quita esa mueca de tu cara. No estaban peleando por ti. —me dijo dándome un leve empujón.

— ¿A quién le compra mamá toda esa ropa, Neji?

—A todos. No eres tan egocéntrica, ¿o sí? ¿No has visto la cantidad de ropa que tenemos en nuestro armario?

Solté un largo suspiro, y Neji me abrazó.

Según todo el mundo, Neji era muy maduro para tener veinte años. Él había aprendido a conducir a los trece, y ya se quedaba a cargo de nosotros cuando nuestros padres salían a los catorce. Nos acostaba en la cama a todos. A diferencia de Brandon, quien paraba de fiesta en fiesta todos los fines de semana. Neji al ser el mayor, le había tocado madurar antes que todos nosotros. Había comenzado a trabajar en una empresa importante como practicante hace medio año, gracias a que el hijo de uno de los accionistas de dicha empresa, era su amigo. Había comenzado a correr con algunos gastos de la casa, ayudando a papá con el dinero.

Y no era justo. Él no debería de estar trabajando por nosotros. Él es muy inteligente, y podría ir a cualquier universidad buena que él quisiera. No tendría que quedarse a apoyarnos con el dinero. Él merece más. Él podría tener mucho más, si así lo quisiera.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunté levantando la mirada, para poder verlo a los ojos. —Me prometiste que solo sería un tiempo y después irías a la universidad. ¿Has presentado tus papeles en alguna?

—Es algo difícil, Hinata. Por el momento voy a seguir ayudando a papá hasta que nos estabilicemos nuevamente. Ya habrá tiempo para la universidad después.

— ¿Cuándo es después, Neji?

—Pronto, te lo prometo. —dijo y deposito un suave beso en mi cabeza, para después seguir su camino por el corto pasillo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

El auto de mi madre estaba estacionado enfrente del antiguo café, que estaba enfrente de la feria. Algunas chicas con tatuajes y perforaciones en el cuerpo, se encontraban afuera de este, haciendo cola. Algunas con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche, o tan colorido como un arcoíris.

Y yo seguía debatiéndome entre mis dos opciones. Bajar del auto o regresar a casa como una completa idiota.

¿Qué esperaba realmente con venir aquí? Esa era la gran pregunta, pregunta que aún no tenía respuesta de mi parte.

"Lo has venido a buscar a él" —respondió una voz en mi cabeza.

Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo loca. Que tu propia conciencia te responda, no creo que entre en el perfil psicológico de una persona cuerda.

Un chico salió del café bar, tenía el cabello de color negro, y sus brazos se encontraban completamente tatuados. Las chicas que estaban haciendo fila afuera del bar, se acercaron él. Una de ellas, se levantó su camiseta, y le entrego un lapicero. Él chico se rio, y le firmo uno de sus pechos. Las otras comenzaron a imitarla, pero ya era muy tarde. Él chico estaba terminando de meter lo que parecían ser instrumentos en sus fundas, a la maletera de un antiguo vehículo.

Reuní todo el valor que no tenía y baje del auto. Miré a ambos lados antes de cruzar la estrecha calle, y llegué hacia donde estaba el chico, al mismo tiempo que el cerraba la puerta de su maletera.

—Hey…—intenté hablar pero fui interrumpida por él.

— ¿Qué parte del cuerpo? —preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa? —estaba realmente confundida.

— ¿Quieres un autógrafo o no?

— ¿tú eres de la banda que estaba tocando ayer en este café? —pregunté, intentando no tartamudear. Él hombre daba miedo, y no trasmitía nada de confianza.

—Sí. —respondió secamente haciendo su camino hacia la puerta del conductor.

—El vocalista…

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa con él? No me digas que te ha dejado embarazada…maldito hijo de puta. —golpeó fuertemente el capot de su auto.

—No. No. Yo solo…

—John, Israel esta buscándote. —me di vuelta y ahí estaba con él.

Ambas manos en sus bolsillos, y la misma sonrisa torcida. Sus cejas se unieron en una fija línea, y su mirada se detuvo en mí.

—Tienes otra fan, es injusto, siempre te quedas con las más calientes. —dijo John, pasando por el lado de Naruto dándole un empujón de hombros.

Las groupies que estaban haciendo un show de strippers por un simple autógrafo, lo siguieron adentro del café causando un alboroto. Naruto se rio y paso su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Así que… ¿me viniste a buscar? —preguntó burlonamente, sentándose encima del capot del auto.

—Siempre tan egocéntrico, las personas no cambian ¿no?

—No estoy siendo egocéntrico, estoy diciendo la verdad. Y las personas si cambian, si no mírate.

—Yo no he cambiado. —mascullé.

—Oh claro que sí. La última vez que te vi tenías la cara cubierta de chocolate derretido, y una mancha de mantequilla de maní. Y no estabas tan amargada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu familia y tú se mudaron hace varios años. ¿Qué haces de nuevo en la ciudad? —lancé varias preguntas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó, haciendo puchero.

Rodé los ojos, y comencé a caminar de vuelta a mi auto, no sin antes decir: —No sé porque demonios vine.

—Porque no puedes vivir sin mí, Hianat—gritó él como respuesta, para después reírse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continuara! Dejen comentos, gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Naruto Uzumaki.

El maldito infierno.

La primera persona que rompió mi corazón.

La última vez que lo había visto, su cabello estaba un poco largo, su brazo libre de tinta, y mediamos el mismo tamaño. Ahora su cabello se encontraba muy diferente. Su brazo derecho tenía tatuajes, y no quería saber en que otra parte de su cuerpo tenía más de ellos. Y por supuesto, ahora estaba por lo menos una cabeza más alto que yo.

Se había mudado de la ciudad con su familia, hace tres años. Y no esperaba volverlo a ver nunca más. Pero como el destino nunca esta para satisfacerte, aquí estaba él. Con la misma y estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

Nunca olvidó el rostro de una persona, y menos el de la primera persona que rompió mi corazón. Dicen que el primer corazón roto, es el más doloroso. El que siempre deja una herida abierta, imposible de cerrar. Solía pensar que era una chica inteligente, hasta que me enamore de él.

La primera vez que te enamoras estas dispuesta a todo. Dispuesta a dar todo de ti, entregar todo. Podrías aceptar los errores del otro, solo porque lo amas. Pero a veces no es suficiente. A veces, algunas personas no están hechas el uno para el otro— tan cursi como suene eso.

Ambos sabíamos que terminaríamos con el corazón roto, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos el uno al otro, y aun así lo intentamos. Nunca debimos empezar a salir. Pero la primera vez que lo vi… la misma sonrisa de siempre, que llegaba hasta los ojos y podía derretir a cualquier chica. Fue inevitable, y lo hubiera sido para cualquier chica. Los chicos apuestos, son atractivos. Pero aquellos que son apuestos y te hacen reír, madre mía, cuidado con ellos. Era inevitable no sonreír cuando lo tenía conmigo, pero no todo en una relación son rosas. Teníamos peleas, peleas que ahora que lo pienso fueron por estúpidas cosas, cosas sin sentido alguno.

Ese chico había roto mi corazón en pequeños pedacitos. Toda la ciudad parecía haberse enterado de la mudanza de la familia Uzumaki, todos menos yo. Yo era su novia, demonios, y él no me había dicho nada. Yo era la última en enterarme. Fui a su casa para pedirle explicaciones, para saber si por lo menos íbamos a seguir intentando lo nuestro. Él solo me dijo que quería algo más que una chica de pueblo que iba a quedarse estancada aquí, quería algo menos corriente. Me rompió el corazón...

Y aun así, ese día, el día que se iban, fui a su casa. Tocaba la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna. Fue su vecina la que tuvo que decirme que se habían mudado hace un día. Nada de llamadas, explicaciones que nunca tuve. Prometí nunca volver a ser tan estúpida. Prometí no entregarle todo mi corazón a una persona que no valía la pena.

Pero cuando choqué con él en la puerta del café, cuando sentí su mirada—mirada que lograba llegar hasta la parte más profunda de mí, no pude evitar sentirme confundida. No pude evitar ir a buscarlo. Y me odie a mí misma, por ser tan débil.

Naruto Uzumaki había vuelto, y había sacudido todo mi mundo en menos de un día.

Las heridas cierran, pero quedan siempre las cicatrices. Cicatrices que te recuerdan el pasado. Y lo que yo menos quería era que Naruto volviera a mi vida, porque estaba completamente segura que todo terminaría en un desastre. Y no quería volver a ser yo la destrozada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

—No sé porque demonios seguimos haciendo lo mismo todos los jueves. Neji tiene veinte y yo diecinueve, ya no somos niños. —se quejó Brandon mientras chequeaba las películas que papá había traído de la tienda.

—Porque es una tradición familiar, idiota. —le respondió Neji lanzándole un puñado de palomitas de maíz directamente a la cara.

— ¿Y porque Luke puede saltarse, imbécil? —le preguntó Brandon nuevamente lanzándole ahora él un puñado de palomitas.

—Chicos, como dijeron ya no son niños, compórtense como adultos. —les reprendió mi padre comenzando a colocar la película elegida para hoy en el DVD.

Esta era la injusticia de vivir en una casa donde la mayoría son hombres. Por lo menos Brandon estaba en el equipo de la mayoría, quienes en este caso eran los chicos. A mamá poco le importaba, ella realmente solo estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo la última edición de su revista favorita. Yo podría traer cualquier libro, y los chicos no se darían cuenta, pero la idea no era muy tentadora.

—Zombis. ¿Cuántas veces de "Jueves de película" vamos viendo películas de zombis? —me quejé ahora yo, haciendo puchero como una niña de cinco años.

—Lo siento, Hina. El próximo jueves elegirás tú. —dijo papá, y los chicos no se quejaron.

No se quejaron porque sabían que papá nunca me dejaría elegir una de las películas de los jueves, era algo sagrado para él. Y él seguía pensando que eligiria una estúpida película de como una chica cuenta su cursi historia de amor. Paso.

Por lo menos en la película de esta semana, los personajes principales no tenían sexo mientras el mundo se venía abajo. Oh no claro que no, sigan en lo suyo, el mundo se está destruyendo, pero ustedes pueden seguir teniendo sexo.

Suficiente de sesos y toda esa cosa de zombis. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la cocina en medio de la película, me serví un vaso lleno de agua y me lo tomé todo de un solo sorbo. La cocina estaba hecha un completo desastre, y obviamente ni Brandon ni Neji tenían en sus planes ayudar con la limpieza. Reuní todos los paquetes de palomitas de maíz para microondas y los arroje a la basura. El contenedor estaba hasta el tope, esta casa estaba de patas arribas. Tomé la bolsa de basura negra, cuidando de que no se caya nada de desperdicios al suelo.

El aire frio de la noche golpeo mi cara cuando abrí la puerta de nuestro jardín trasero, abrí el enorme acumulador de desperdicios y coloqué la enorme bolsa ahí.

—Y yo que te iba a ayudar…

Naruto estaba recostado contra uno de los muros de la casa, sus brazos cruzados estaban sobre su pecho. Y puedo asegurarles, que a pesar de la noche sus ojos azules resaltaban entre la oscuridad. Traía puesto una chaqueta de cuero, encima de una camiseta con cuello de forma de v. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté confundida.

—Creí que como tú me habías ido a buscar al café, lo justo sería que yo te venga a visitar a ti.

—Yo no te fui a buscar. —negué fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Sigue negándolo. De todas maneras, ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba contigo en el café esa noche? —preguntó tratando de no mostrar mucho interés.

—No es tu asunto. Puedes irte. —dije, pero el simplemente ignoro mis palabras.

— ¿Te has hecho algo en el cabello? Se ve más azul de lo normal. —dijo sosteniendo un mechón de este entre sus dedos. Me aleje lo suficiente haciendo que el mechón entre sus dedos cayera, y dejara mi cabello libre. —Me gustaba más cuando estaba oscuro.

—Lárgate. —dije y me di vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a mi casa, pero no caminé lo suficientemente rápido, porque Naruto posó su mano en mi cintura, me dio vuelta y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo. Y todo eso paso muy rápido.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Hinata? —preguntó en un susurro contra mi oído.

—No—mentí en parte.

Hubo un tiempo en que lo hice. Lo extrañe realmente y fantaseaba que algún día podría regresar, pero pensé que si a él le hubiera estado interesado en saber de mí, simplemente hubiera marcado un numero en su teléfono y haberme llamado. No era tan difícil. Pero el obviamente nunca había marcado, ni enviado ningún mensaje. No había oído hablar de Naruto Uzumaki, hasta que lo vi hace una noche.

No sabía que el cantaba, nunca lo había hecho. Tal vez fue una de las miles cosas que nunca quiso compartir conmigo.

Pero aquí estábamos, nuestros cuerpos sin que nos sepárese la mínima distancia, podía sentir sus respiraciones en mi oído y sentir el latido de sus corazones. Inhalé y todo su aroma llego a mí, olía delicioso. Dolorosamente delicioso. El perfume de Jackson, mi novio, me daba ganas de vomitar, nunca se lo había dicho, pero cada vez que estaba cerca lograba marearme por lo fuerte que era. Un hormigueo me recorrió al recordar donde se encontraba su mano, en la parte más baja de mi cintura. Mi mente le ordenaba al resto de mi cuerpo que se alejara, era lo más inteligente realmente, pero el resto de mi cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a aceptar esa orden. Se quedó completamente inmóvil.

— ¿De verdad? Porque yo sí te extrañe a ti. —me estremecí. Era sorprendente como solo diciendo eso, podía afectarme de esa manera.

— ¿Hinata, no te han comido los zombis o algo por el estilo no? —la voz de Brandon me devolvió a la realidad.

Me alejé completamente de Naruto. Quien ahora observaba con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios a Brandon. Este se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Naruto y a mi varias veces. No sabía si Brandon era capaz de reconocer a Naruto con los años, con toda la melena que tenía como cabello y los tatuajes por su brazo, lo hacia una tarea un poco difícil. Brandon se encogió de hombros, y cerró la puerta trasera de la casa, dejándonos a ambos solos nuevamente.

— ¿Jueves de película? —preguntó devolviendo sus brazos a su posición original.

—Aun lo recuerdas.

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo de vuelta en la ciudad, Naruto? —pregunté de una vez. Porque la duda me estaba consumiendo viva. —Dudo que sea por mí.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó claramente confundido.

—Si hubieras querido saber de mí, hubieras llamado hace—hice como estuviera calculando el tiempo en mi cabeza, —tres años.

Su rostro se quedó paralizado, sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

—Estoy aquí con mi banda. Estamos haciéndolo bien, tenemos contratos con una cadena de bares y cafés por todo el estado.

—Eso suena bien. Me gustaría quedarme a conversar contigo…no, en realidad no me gustaría quedarme a hacer nada contigo…como sea, tengo una película que terminar que ver.

—Cuando dije lo que dije hoy en la mañana, no estaba bromeando. No eres más mi Hinata. Ahora pareces…una modelo plástica. —comentó cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, haciendo que volviera a donde él se encontraba. La forma en que lo dijo, me hizo sentir como si fuera un reclamo contra mí.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme plástica? —fruncí el ceño. Él era la persona que menos derecho a criticar lo que era y lo que no era. Él había perdido ese derecho cuando se fue.

—Dije "Modelo plástica". ¿Por qué las mujeres solo escuchan la parte mala?

—Adiós, Naruto. Espero que seas feliz, o lo que sea que quieras hacer con tu vida. Ya te superé.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Lo hiciste? Creo que me acabas de romper el corazón. —se burló.

"De la misma manera que tu rompiste el mío—pensé."

—Si ya me superaste, —dio un paso acercándose más a mí. — ¿Por qué sigues llevando esto?

Levantó el pequeño dije en forma de "H" que llevaba colgado de mi cuello. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciéndome sonrojar. Me sentí estúpida, y…avergonzada. Sabía que tenía que haberme deshecho de ese collar hace mucho tiempo, pero seguía llevándolo a todos lados conmigo.

Aún recuerdo claramente la noche que me lo regalo. Cumplíamos apenas un mes, nada de tiempo. Pero aun así me lo dio. En ese momento el collar me parecía lo más hermosos sobre la faz de la tierra. Él me había hecho prometer que nunca me lo quitaría, y me pareció estúpido que a pesar de todo seguía llevándolo en mi cuello. En este instante tenía ganas de arrancarlo de mi cuello y tirarlo al suelo.

—Porque yo si mantengo mis promesas.

—Dulce Hinata, tu mejor que nadie…sabes que yo también. —viré los ojos y me aleje completamente de él. —Solo dame una noche, responderé todas tus preguntas. Solo una noche.

La idea de aceptar era muy tentadora, digo, podría obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde la noche que abandono la cuidad. Pero eso llevaría mi orgullo hasta el suelo.

—Vamos Hinata, solo será una noche. Prometo portarme bien.

Liberé un largo suspiro y asentí. No sabía en qué me estaba metiendo. Porque con Naruto Uzumaki, solo puedes esperar lo inesperado...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continuará, comenten :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

Siendo sinceros, esperaba una noche tranquila en cualquier café de la ciudad. Pero estaba segura que esto no era para nada tranquilo como un café. Una pandilla se encontraba afuera del bar en el que estábamos a punto de entrar. Me debía ver tan patética y fuera de lugar.

Naruto pasó su brazo por mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo al de él.

—Naruto, hombre, estas aquí. —gritó a quien había conocido como John. Dándole un fuerte golpe a Naruto, quien se lo devolvió de la misma manera. —Así que has venido con tu chica. —me observo de pies a cabeza, la rubia que estaba a su lado me fulmino con la mirada.

—Te dije que vendría. ¿Dónde está el hijo de puta de Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, echándole un mirada al lugar.

—Está viniendo…

—Hola bastardos, así que si llegaste. —chocó su puño con el de Naruto y John. — ¿Con quién tengo el placer? —preguntó cuándo notó mi presencia.

—Soy Hinata. —respondí tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa. Demonios, estaba con tres hombres con los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes, para nada intimidada.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Tu Hinata? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Naruto. Quien asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar desparecer su sonrisa. —Un placer conocerte, muñeca. Si te aburres de este estúpido puedes venir a buscarme. Estoy libre, por ti.

—Yo que tú me callaría, Sasuke. —dijo John sobre la música.

—Siempre supe que eras el más inteligente, John. —le respondió Naruto, sin despegar su mirada de mí.

Sasuke solo se rió.

—Los veo después, bastardos. —Sasuke desapareció mientras seguía a una alta pelirroja.

Cuando volteé, el lugar donde se encontraba John estaba vacío. Había desaparecido con su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Naruto señalando con la cabeza la barra.

—Paso. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—preguntó, mirando todo a mi alrededor, y con un gran ceño fruncido entre mis cejas.

—Solo quiero darte algo de diversión, hottie. —dice.

Viré mis ojos ante la mención de mi apodo. No lo había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, y volverlo a escuchar de sus labios era simplemente algo que mis nervios no podían manejar. Naruto me había empezado a llamar así, incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir. De hecho, fue la primera vez que lo vi cuando me empezó a llamar así.

—¿Qué? ¿Extrañabas que te llamara así? Solo tenías que decirlo, hottie. No es que lo haya olvidado. —la comisura de sus labios se elevó.

—Voy al baño. —le digo fastidiada, y me libero de su agarre, integrándome entre el tumulto de personas.

No conozco el lugar, y mi única meta en este momento es llegar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. El calor es sofocante y estresante, y me siento tocada por las personas que están en la pista de baile. Miles de personas con perforaciones y tatuajes por todos lados.

Consigo encontrar el baño, y es más una pequeña habitación reducida. Los inodoros están asquerosos, algunos llenos de vómito y me dan ganas de vomitar ahora a mí. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo.

Este no es mi lugar. No pertenezco aquí. Pero aun así, quiero estar aquí. Quiero saber que es la verdadera diversión. Kat es la única verdadera amiga que tengo, con la única persona que no tengo que fingir. Pero con Kiba todo es diferente, y a veces pienso que solo estoy con él para probarme algo a mí misma. Que esta nueva Hinata era real, que esta nueva Hinata era la verdadera.

Peor ni siquiera lograba convencerme a mí misma.

Cansada del olor salgo del baño, y arreglo mi camino hacia la barra. Me escabullo entre la multitud, y una mano se adueña de mi cintura. Esperando encontrarme con los ojos azules, me doy vuelta. Pero me sorprendo al darme cuenta que son un par de ojos mieles cristalinos.

—Hola nena—dice en mi oído, y puedo oler alcohol.

Trato de apartarme inmediatamente pero sus manos me sujetan muy fuertemente y no logro si quiera moverlo.

—Solo baila un instante conmigo—vuelve a decir.

—Suéltala de una buena vez, amigo. Al menos que quieras problema.

Sasuke está a mi lado, y me aparta de un solo tirón del lado del hombre. Está molesto, y me pone detrás de él. Él hombre alza sus manos en señal de rendición y se aleja de nosotros.

—Gracias Sasuke—le digo.

—Vamos a partirle el culo a tu hombre por dejarte sola—me dice riéndose, y logra subirme en su espalda. Sus manos en mis caderas evitan que me caiga.

Camina hacia la barra y cuando llegamos, Naruto está conversando animadamente con una chica mediana. Su cabello rojo y con una perforación es una nariz, puedo también ver un tatuaje en su piel.

Sasuke me lleva hacia ellos, y cuando llegamos le da un empujón a Naruto.

La de cabello rojo, me mira de pies a cabeza, y cuando llega a mi rostro vira sus ojos, en señal de asco. Y sé que no es mi fanática número uno. Verla conversar con Naruto, hace sentir algo dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué diablos, Sasuke? ¿Qué haces con ella?—pregunta Naruto, dándole la espalda a la de cabello rojo.

—Salvándole su hermoso trasero de un alcohólico, cosa que no estabas haciendo tú. ¿Cómo la dejaste ir al baño sola? ...Y hola, Emily—dice, saludando por un costado a la chica...

—Suéltala. Ahora mismo—masculla, acercándose a Sasuke.

Sasuke me baja de su espalda, e imita al alcohólico, subiendo sus manos en señal de paz.

—Hombre, tranquilo.

Naruto solo lo fulmina con la mirada, y me jala del brazo.

Cosa que me hace enojar. No soy su títere, y no puede tratarme con una muñeca a la que puede llevar de aquí a allá. Me quito con fuerza de su agarre y me alejo de él, me vuelvo a acercar hacia Sasuke, quien está muy sorprendido.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Sasuke?—digo en su oído.

Él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, mientras Naruto suelta un gruñido.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará... Comenten! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5:

Cuando pienso que Naruto está a punto de lanzarse sobre Sasuke, y empezar una pelea en el suelo. Él no pierde tiempo, toma mi mano y comienza a caminar entre un tumulto de personas.  
Cuando veo la puerta de salida, agradezco en mi interior. No me gustan los grupos de personas, y esa es una mierda cuando vienes a clubs como estos, donde adentrarte en uno de estos resulta imposible.

Sasuke mantiene la puerta abierta para mí, y le doy una sonrisa en agradecimiento. Algo me dice que es la primera vez que hace algo por una mujer, por cómo se empieza a reír cuando cierra la puerta.

Vuelve a tomar mi mano y empieza a caminar por la acera. Espero que haya tomado la decisión correcta al venir con él, ruego mi mente, él camina hasta un callejón y está a punto de entrar en él cuando me detengo de pronto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta divertido.

—Prefiero esperar aquí—le respondo, metiendo mis manos dentro de mis vaqueros.

Levanta sus manos en el aire, como acaba de hacer hace unos minutos atrás dentro del club. Entra en el callejón él solo, segundos después aparece montado en una motocicleta.

— ¿Vienes o qué, princesa?—me dice.

Me acerco a su lado, y el extiende una mano. La sostengo fuertemente y logro subirme en la moto, apoyándome en su espalda para lograrlo al fin.

— ¿No necesitamos protección o algo por el estilo?—le pregunto.

—Mi abuelo siempre dijo que para lo único que necesito protección es para tener sexo. ¿Vamos a tener sexo encima de una motocicleta en este momento?—me pregunta y frunzo el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza. —Entonces no necesitamos ningún tipo de protección. Aunque puedes sostenerte de mí claro.

Me rió antes de pasar mis manos por su cintura.

—Perfecto—dice Sasuke, antes de acelerar a toda velocidad.

Iba a ser un milagro si lograba llegar a mi casa, con mi corazón dentro de mí.

{…}SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke frena de repente, me sostengo más fuerte de su cuerpo para evitar salir volando por los aires.

—Gracias Sasuke—le digo, y estoy a punto de bajar de la moto cuando unas manos me sostienen de la cintura firmemente y me dejan en el suelo.

Naruto está enfrente de mí totalmente cabreado y cuando estoy a punto de exigirle una maldita explicación comienza a jalar de mi mano alejándome de la moto de Sasuke.

—Después arreglo esto contigo, hijo de puta—grita Naruto sobre su hombro.

Solo escucho la risa de Sasuke.

Lo siguiente que veo es que estamos de vuelta en el patio trasero de mi casa. Las luces de esta están apagadas, y la mayoría de mi familia ya debe de estar descansando. Mi madre confía tanto en mí que es capaz de echarse a dormir y preguntarme al otro día a qué hora llegué y creerme.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?—le grito a Naruto, quitándome sus manos de encima.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a intentar algo con Sasuke? Él es uno de mis jodidos mejores amigos.

—Solo me trajo a casa, Naruto! Y no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación a ti, idiota! Ha sido una noche larga, que no ha valido la pena porque no he tenido ninguna explicación que prometiste que me ibas a dar. Adiós!

Naruto no me permite dar otro paso más, y me impide salir del muro donde estoy acorralada entre sus brazos, los cuales están apoyados a cada lado de mi cabeza. Acerca su cuerpo más a mí.

— ¿Te gusta jugar, Hinata?—susurra en mi oído.

—Al parecer a ti sí. ¿Qué estás jugando? —digo, y viro mis ojos. —Mira, regresa a tu club sigue coqueteando con una de tus groupies con cabello de colores…

—No le digas así a Emily, ¿de acuerdo? Ella no es de esas locas fanáticas, no te metas con ella.

—Como tú digas—masculló enojada. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes ir a mi habitación y dormir como una persona normal por las noches? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

—Solo una cosa—responde, y le hago una señal con la cabeza para que continúe—Bésame.

Sonrió en mi interior.

—De acuerdo. Pero me tienes que dejar ir después. —le advierto y el asiente con la cabeza.

Coloco una mano en su cuello, y enredo la otra entre su cabello, acercó su cabeza a la mía. Sus labios encierran los míos en un beso, y su cuerpo está aplastando ahora el mío contra la pared.

Por eso, hace que me resulte más difícil lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Con la fuerza suficiente, levanto mi rodilla y golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte su entrepierna. Naruto cae al suelo y empieza a gemir en el suelo.

Me arrodillo a su lado, con la sonrisa más grande que he tenido en mi rostro.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta. —me disculpo sínicamente. —No soy la misma chica estúpida que dejaste aquí, Naruto. Tienes razón. He cambiado. Y jamás volveré a ser la misma chica estúpida que cometió el peor error dándole algo muy grande a alguien, quien…no se lo merecía.

Me levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta trasera de mi casa. Abro la puerta con mi juego de llaves, y me voy a dormir esa noche, más feliz que nunca.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continuará... Comenten! :D


End file.
